


A Magical Night

by Shatterpath



Series: Second and Fourth [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Brotherly Affection, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Natasha Feels, Not Canon Compliant, Schmoop, Snark, Team as Family, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween brings out the best of the Avengers and their friends and loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two autumns past after the Invasion of New York. I've brought Thor back, because he's fun and I need more Jane and Darcy in my life. The Avengers pretty much live in the tower, at least in principle. I apologize for the end possibly feeling rushed and choppy. I'm exhausted but really wanted to get this posted! A special thank you to the Thor Muse for the early bits of this fic because I really love how he bonded with a lonely Natasha. A good man, that Thor.

Natasha was murmuring in her sleep. They were words he understood due to the gift of the All-Speak, but he also knew they were a different tongue than the others spoke. Something that lay closer to her viscera and bones, something harsher and more lyrical. Something older that tugged at his memories of this world, long ago. She murmured broken words of loss and loneliness and clutched a pillow close, wrapping her entire body around it.

For a long moment, Thor debated on waking the woman, but he could not bear watching a friend and fellow warrior suffer alone. Besides, his being Asgardian might save him from her wrath upon being woken.

Luckily, he needn't find out, her reflexes expertly checked as she woke with a start from his large hand coming to rest on her upper arm.

"Might I offer succor, milady?"

There was no mistaking his offer, one thick arm held away from his body, expression calm and undemanding. Thor knew she missed Steve, the secretive lovers separated by duty for long enough now that her defenses were lowered. Chewing anxiously at her bottom lip, Natasha debated with herself. She didn't need these people, these big, strange men and their backgrounds often more insane than her own. Yet, she know it was a lie now, she did need them, trusted them, even liked them. Even if all that emotion completely freaked her out some days.

Like a shy cat, Natasha crept across the couch and curled her back along Thor's side, instantly relaxing with the heat of him. That thick arm curling loosely around her was no shock, as the man was notoriously touchy-feely. No, he wasn't Steve, but she could close her eyes and still be comforted just a bit.

"So, what are we doing for Halloween? I'm not setting up trick or treating, though we could come up with some great tricks and there's a million parties from here to Jersey, though who wants to go to Jersey. Maybe we can come up with a theme, like a team building exercise. Capsicle will approve of that!"

Tony's voice roused Natasha from a surprisingly black sleep, the first she'd had in the two weeks since Steve had left. Damn that morale tour of military bases anyway, she saw little enough of him already it seemed like. For a bleary moment she almost thought the strong body half holding her was her lover and sagged in disappointment when she remembered. By the sounds of bodies about, some of them on the very couch she was curled up on, nearly the entirety of the Avengers and company was here. How did they do that without waking her?

Natasha made a mental note to thank Thor for the safe space.

Tony was talking again and she found herself smiling. "Oh come on, guys, last year sucked for having any fun for the holidays!"

"Alien invasion will do that," Natasha commented dryly and the others chuckled. Yawning, she stretched minutely, but decided she was too warm and comfy to move out from the undemanding weight of the Thunder God's arm. Even when she cracked open green eyes to spot a smirking Jane seated next to her.

"He's surprisingly comfy," Jane said quietly, her expression warm and calm. "I understand."

The couple had been separated for a very long time, over a year in fact, so she really did understand. And no one knew better than Jane how tactile Thor was once comfortable with his compatriots and his space. Being jealous of a comforting arm around Natasha would be like being jealous of him breathing. 

The others barely noted it, if at all.

"Exactly!" Tony was crowing, gesturing with his lowball glass and somehow not spilling any of the contents. "The alien invasion thing sucked and just might be the weirdest thing to ever happen to New York, though don't quote me on that and the Big Apple is blowing out the stops this year now that everything's back to normal." They all stared at him and Tony's enthusiasm subsided somewhat. "Well, as normal as it ever gets."

A rumble of laughter traveled through the group before the murmur of various conversations became an entity to itself.

The whole mismatched set of them had proven to be decently compatible as roommates and no one was more surprised than they were. This was facilitated by plenty of space for privacy as well as the obvious benefits of having one another close. There was always someone to spar with, to babble tech talk, to play video games or just grab a bite to eat. It had really gelled with Thor's return-- not a shock in hindsight-- and he had brought the welcome additions of Jane and Darcy, awash in their own brand of energy and insanity to the Avengers Tower. 

"Jane and Darcy have been telling me of this holiday," Thor rumbled quietly and the smile Jane flashed had to be in response to one of his own. It made Natasha miss Steve even more. "We have yet to engage with a theme for the festivities. Have you any ideas, Natasha?"

"I've wanted to do Doc Brown for years," Tony's voice once more rose above the rabble. "Because any proper genius has a boner for Doc Brown. It's an unspoken rule, isn't it?"

"Awesome!" Clint crowed, happy as a kid on Christmas. "I love those movies. Can I be Marty?"

Sharply, the archer looked over at Natasha and instantly looked guilty. Feeling very small and defeated, Natasha shook her head and tried not to look hurt.

"Tash… I…"

"It's okay, Clint, I know you didn't want to do it."

There was a lull in the conversation, the whole lot of them taken aback by the pall of sadness from the stoic Black Widow.

"Hey Tony," Darcy suddenly piped up cheerfully to cover. "Can I wear the suit?"

Tony's squawking in objection got the conversation moving again and Thor gave Natasha a little squeeze. "Will you tell me of your masquerade intent? I truly have been struggling mightily for inspiration."

In truth, Natasha felt a bit silly and sentimental about the whole thing, but the big man had been kind and she really was working on being less standoffish. Even if she had to consciously make the effort more often than not.

Squirming again, she fished out her phone from a pocket and tapped at it before handing it over. Thor carefully marked the book he had been reading and examined the photo shown on the tiny screen.

"Ah, I see. You have intent of homage to a favored childhood toy. An excellent choice. May I know more of them?"

And therein lay the dilemma. Natasha's need to stay so private at war with the nearly unfathomable childish need she'd thought so long dead. Heartbeats before her silence would have grown awkward, Thor spoke once more, his voice still utterly warm and calm.

"If I understand their garb correctly, they are female and male, yes? Unlikely to be love companions as they are for the comfort of children. Siblings perchance?"

Natasha nodded, craning her head back to search his open face. The warm grin deepened to true affection and Natasha was horrified to feel the prick of tears at the regard. 

"Dear friend, I would be honored if you would accept my offer to accompany you as your brother."

And that was that. Despite Natasha's squirming embarrassment, she was ridiculously grateful to the big Asgardian and the warm, understanding grin Jane flashed. The scientist was bold enough to actually pat the spy's foot in lieu of words, turning to join in with Darcy haranguing Tony. Somehow, with lots of shouting and laughter, the suggestions and good-natured insults began to boil down to something coherent. Mostly because Tony sneeringly dared Darcy to improve upon his design of the Iron Man suit and her eyes went narrow and cold.

"You are so on, Stark. And I'm stealing Jarvis' help and you damn well better not peek!"

Tony waved dismissively at her while the others continued to hammer out their ideas. With much laughter, Pepper decided that she would do her best to homage Thor, because everyone agreed that she looked good in everything.

"You are slight for an Asgardian," Thor laughed and gave the woman a regal nod of his head. "But a suitable covering of armor and cape will suit your noble bearing."

"Flatterer."

"And no giving her the hammer," Tony chimed in and grunted at a sharp elbow in the side. When the hilarity began to die down, Natasha spoke up at Thor's faint confusion.

"Sexual humor."

"Ah yes, I suspected as much. Few can handle the heart of a star," he bandied back at Tony and Jane blushed, setting them off again. 

Once they got back on track, Jane was baffled at how on earth her tiny little self could portray any version at all of the Hulk. When Darcy only smiled slyly and said, "oh, you just leave that to me, Doc," Jane was unsure she was reassured or terrified.

"So now we just have Steve and Clint to recast," Pepper mused in a lull and they all grew thoughtful for a moment. It was a perfect place for Natasha to speak up with a sly smile.

"Maria."

The lull drew long before Clint burst out laughing. "Holy crap, Tash, that's perfect! She's got nearly the same blue eyes! Put her hair under that cowl and she'll rock the look. Can you talk her into it?"

With a mockingly outraged look, Natasha held out her hand and Thor returned her phone with a chuckle. "You just let me give her a call and we'll find out, won't we?"

++++

Raking his fingers through his hair, Steve bounced agitatedly on the balls of his feet while the elevator whisked him upward. He'd been gone for long enough that he was desperately homesick, far more for the people than the place. 

One person in particular.

Steve hadn't expected to find love again and certainly not with his icy teammate, but for all Natasha's cold façade, she was all fire beneath. They'd gradually drifted closer and closer from that first standoffish meeting aboard the helicarrier, through the Battle of New York, through skirmishes and missions and training and sparring and snarking back and forth. When all that energy had peaked with burning kisses and a night Steve would never forget, they had unexpectedly found a partnership in more ways than either had ever anticipated.

And right now, Steve was missing his partner so bad he was vibrating with it.

He was ready to throw caution to the winds and stop worrying about who might know that their closeness hid so much more. After all, it had been nearly six months and they were still stronger together than apart. That had to mean something, right?

The roar of welcome that filled the big lounge warmed Steve's heart and he dropped his rucksack and opened his arms. His grin grew as Natasha's eyes widened in shock and she was in motion before the others had barely reacted, ducking out from beneath Thor's encircling arm, vaulting over him and racing over to throw herself bodily at Steve. Murmuring her name, he spun halfway around from the impact, welcoming her choking grip around his neck, those magnificent legs around his waist and ribs.

"I missed you so much."

"Oh, Nat, so did I."

Nuzzling one another's neck and ears saved them from the blatant PDA of kisses, even as Steve half-blindly stumbled towards the couch to join the rest of their weird, extended family. Thor closed up the recliner part of the couch he had been warming and scooted into Jane so that Steve could join them without stumbling over anyone. With a pleased groan, he brought up the footrest and stretched out so that Natasha could sprawl out comfortably atop him and they could cuddle.

For once, the group wasn't a bunch of nosy pests and left the quiet couple alone, bandying about more suggestions for costumes and themes.

"If approached with proper respect, perhaps the Lady Sif may act in your stead, Clint."

"Dunno, she's probably too tall, hobbit boy."

"Shut up, Tony."

"We'll have to get Steve to dress up as Widow," Darcy cackled. "What about it, Cap?"

There was no reply, as he was sound asleep in the comfort of his other half safe and close. Natasha only smiled into the warmth of his neck and flashed a thumbs-up at the others.

++++

"How did you get something that fit me this closely?"

With familiar dryness, Maria replied to him from beyond the barely open bathroom door. "It's a uniform, Rodgers, admittedly an unorthodox one. We can accommodate anyone. Besides, your measurements are on file, obviously."

The SHIELD-issue jumpsuit was tighter than Steve was used to, but actually really comfortable. Maria had delivered it still wrapped in plastic and Team Darcy-Jarvis had provided gray on black patches starring the Avenger's stylized 'A' to replace the SHIELD geometric eagle. Darcy had taken the time during delivery to rub temporary red dye into his hair with Pepper adding a fruity-smelling gel that somehow left it in loose waves he was told not to touch. Jarvis had not only mocked up harmless duplicates of the Widow Bite gauntlets, but the fingerless gloves even had the glowing blue stripes that Steve knew would delight his lover. He knew the complicated gun rig Natasha wore was easily enough duplicated and had laughed that the pair of pistols that fired water when the triggers were pulled. Though he'd have to ask over the decorative belt with the red and silver buckle that bore the hourglass shape of the deadly spider his lover was named after. The buckle was even dinged up the right way, he knew this because he'd taken it off her enough times. And last but not least, Darcy and Jarvis had managed to get the tall, sturdy boots right, sans the thick heel. Darcy had cackled that she almost left them in, but figured he'd be limping within the hour. Steve didn't doubt that she was dead on about that. 

Sighing heavily, Maria finally stepped out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at Steve's wide grin. 

"I have to say, that for a get up that covers some ninety-five percent of your body, this makes me feel strangely…"

"Exposed?" Steve finished helpfully and strode over to get a better look. "You make it look great. Remind me to thank Darcy and Jarvis."

He was right. The familiar armored body suit so distinctive in its patriotic theme was both utterly familiar and completely new on Maria's smaller, curvier frame. It was shockingly accurate, right down to the chunky gloves and boots in red and the utility belt with its many pouches. There was even a decent duplicate of the hook between the shoulders for the shield. Maria glared with no malice as Steve eyed her from all angles, abruptly tugging at the back to settle the thick fabrics more comfortably.

"I have trouble with that spot all the time. Just be glad this is only fabric and not armor. You want the shield to carry?"

For a moment, the woman was truly tempted. How many people got an offer like that? Had anyone ever gotten an offer like that?

"It's not going to be proportionate to me. I'd best stick to that aluminum duplicate Jarvis cooked up."

Reaching over to grab said duplicate, Steve expertly snapped it onto its hook while Maria smoothed the blue cowl over her dark hair, already braided back and tucked down her spine.

"Lead the way, Captain," Steve sassed and gestured to the door, earning a dryly amused look as she headed out.

"Y'know, if you're really going to emulate Natasha, you need to tug that zipper down a few inches."

Steve cracked up and continued to sass his doppelganger as they made their way to the lounge in search of the others. Thor was preening in front of the full-length mirror, looking both ridiculous and adorable in his giant clown suit. Though Steve recognized the exaggerated facial markings, the sailor hat and blue short pants, finding himself grinning despite himself.

"I had a Raggedy Andy doll when I was a little boy. They were pretty new then. You look great."

"Thank you, Steven. When this holiday is complete, I intend to procure one of my own."

"Hint, big guy?" Maria chimed up, amused and disconcerted by all the eyes on her. "Tell Jane you'd like one. Christmas will be here soon enough."

Steve mouthed, 'I'll tell you later,' and Thor nodded in understanding. Nearby, Sif lounged indolently on a couch, giving a distinct elegance to the Hawkeye garb arranged for her. Dark hair was braided severely back and the dark wraparound sunglasses rested atop her head. "Greetings, Captain, Sir Widow," she grinned and stood to stalk over. "Do I meet with your approval?"

She'd grabbed the quiver full of arrows and expertly slung it into place. By the look of it, Steve suspected it might be the real thing.

"Minus the bow, you look spot on, Lady Sif."

"Ah, yes, the bow. I regret that I damaged the child's toy given me beyond repair."

Maria choked on a laugh. "Not to your standards?"

"Indeed no. I believe I both amused and horrified Clint."

"And nearly made Tony cry. All I ask is just don't destroy this one," Clint said as he walked back into the room with what Steve swore was his own, beloved bow, folded neatly in its carrying position. "It's mighty expensive to replace and a bitch to break in. Lookin' sexy, teammates."

Steve jumped only a little when Clint swatted him on the ass before handing over the bow to show Sif how to snap it open and closed. He was smart enough not to be so familiar with either of the women. Steve distantly recognized the denim jacket and pants beneath the odd, puffy vest that did indeed, look like a life preserver. An odd pink object like a skateboard with no wheels hung from his belt. Ah yes, the hoverboard; Steve remembered that from the second film. Someone would have to challenge Tony to build one of those. Then again….

"Lookin' good, Cap, Widow," Darcy crowed from a different couch, but did not loosen her grip on Natasha's chin. "Nuh uh, I'm not done with you yet. You can ogle Muscles in a minute." She continued plying at the older woman's face with a tiny brush and its bright red facepaint. Darcy herself was wearing a striking double swath of metallic red and bright gold warpaint almost looking like fire climbing her cheeks to vanish into a complicated updo. Steve strode over, curious if he was seeing a pale blue sparkle on her eyelids when she blinked and she waved him off. "Just give me another minute or so, lovebirds. I promise I'm nearly done."

There had been no hiding the fact once they'd fallen asleep in a loving clinch during the movie days ago. The others had teased a bit here and there, particularly Tony and Clint, but the gang had only required some conformation to prove their suspicions correct. And frankly, they were all too busy getting ready for Halloween to make a big deal out of it.

"There you go," Darcy said with a flourish and put aside her brush to let Natasha look around to where Steve had settled into a nearby couch, sprawled back like an indolent tiger.

"I have to say, soldier," she purred and sashayed over to straddle his lap. "You pull this look off well."

Steve tried not to laugh, he really did, but it was no use. "I'm sorry, Nat, you are the sexiest woman I know, but not dressed like this."

Feigning a pout, she crossed her arms and glared, making him laugh harder. Then she grabbed the zipper of the catsuit and pulled the tab until it clinked against the Black Widow symbol at his waist. "Then you'll have to let me clean up first when we get home later. So I can get a closer appreciation for myself on you."

"With pleasure," Steve agreed easily, his eyes hot and interested, but Natasha only gave him the lightest of kisses so as not to muss her exaggerated makeup. Then she leapt away and jumped on Thor, who easily caught her with a laugh, holding her as easily as though she were a small child and they posed for Darcy's Starkphone. With the wisps of black lines beneath their eyes and red triangle noses and their smiles extended well up their cheeks, severe against the whitened faces, they made a striking pair. 

When Darcy aimed the camera phone at Maria, she got a crossed-armed scowl. "Oh, c'mon Captain Blue Eyes. Just one little superhero pose. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"You're going to end up doing it all night, Maria," Natasha deadpanned where she remained perched in the crook of one of Thor's thick arms. "Might as well get used to it."

"Yeah, come on, Spangles, get in the mood," the newly arrived Tony mocked and Pepper rolled her eyes at him and jumped at the chance to practice looking dramatically heroic. Thor's armor had been modified into something looking more like outlandish-- and somehow still fashionable-- clothing instead of armor. Pepper hadn't changed her coppery hair and the floor-length cloak had been darkened accordingly. Black on dull silver, the intricate stitching echoed the lines of the Asgardian garb, and skin-tight kidskin pants tucked into dull leather fetish boots with skyscraper heels made the look all hers. With a false, half-scale Mjolnir in hand, Pepper elbowed Maria to play along. The shield came out with a heavy sigh and they hammed it up for Darcy and the others who catcalled and whistled.

Yipping with alarm, Darcy scuttled off to find Jane and get dressed before they held the group up. That gave the assembly a few minutes to admire one another, Tony strutting around to show off his fluffy white-blonde wig and disconcertingly bare face. He'd even rigged up a peek-a-boo window in his shirt to show the arc reactor, mocked up to look like a miniature flux capacitor 'hanging' from a heavy gold chain. Bruce entered wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt that read 'this is my costume', bowing dramatically to escort in their missing two.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Iron Woman and the incredible-looking Hulk."

The catcalls and whistling were deafening for a moment as Darcy strutted in like a supermodel, dragging a more reluctant Jane behind her. Each was decked out full-length evening gown in the colors and patterns of the heroes they were emulating. One could almost see the armor's lines on Darcy, though the high slit up the left leg was a far nicer view. Jane looked regal in green, even with the lively color delicately painted up her neck to fade away on her cheeks, only to dramatically reappear around her eyes.

"Wait!" Tony cried. "I have presents! Shut up, you rabble, or I'll sic Pepper on you. Jane, for you."

From the pocket of his lab coat came a small, rectangular case that made her grin and head for the bathroom. 

"And for you, Trouble, straight from Stark Studios and courtesy of yours truly, because I am the very essence of generosity, fun, hospitality, raw magnetism…"

"Humility," Natasha intoned with acidic dryness and the whole gang of them broke up. 

"Modesty," Pepper added with a hilarious duplication of Natasha's tone and Tony bowed to them with a feral smile. One grew accustomed to his baiting and played along. 

"The very picture of restraint and self-control," Maria drawled and Sif opened her mouth to perhaps join in, but was interrupted. 

"Oh hush, Thesaurus Rex and the Synonym Sisters," Darcy sassed and gestured imperiously at the grinning Tony. "You promised presents, you bad man."

For a long moment, Tony was laughing too hard to cough up the goods, but gradually got a grip and once more reached into the lap coat's pocket. With a flourish, a second box appeared, looking for all the world like something that would contain jewelry. Popping the top off revealed a disk some three inches across.

"You finished it!"Darcy squealed in delight and Tony sniffed haughtily, though his smile never faded. 

"How could you doubt me? Now let's see if we can get this to stay put in that sexy rack of yours. Because Thor knows I don't get to feel strange tits up anymore."

When removed from the box, the object revealed itself to be an exact duplicate of his arc reactor, proportioned a bit smaller. Crouching a bit, Tony pulled some sort of backing off the thing and carefully lined it up low on Darcy's sternum, nestled just at the top of her cleavage like an expensive jewel.

"It will come off if yanked, but it'll hurt. But I have a release agent, so don't worry."

With one hand on Darcy's back, Tony pressed firmly against the device, jokingly giving her a cheap feel and ignoring the swat to his belly. When he lifted his hand away, the false reactor blazed a glorious, pale blue in startling mimicry of the impossible device that kept him alive. His smile was warmly satisfied at the triangle of light inside the glass disk.

"Those light emitting diodes have enough battery to last at least several days. Just press it again if you'd like to turn it off and enjoy being the best looking person in the room!"

With a riot of applause and laughter, they took a few minutes for group photos while they looked their best, both as a whole group and as the three themed groups. Then they bid Bruce farewell and headed out. Not even making it to the elevators before Steve shot water into Tony's ear to kick off the shenanigans. 

"Dammit, Steve! Don't you dare mess this costume up! I _shaved_ for this!"

By the devilish smirk on Steve's handsome face, it was going to be a running gag all night.

The autumnal chill was sharp contrast to the warmth of the tower, but a limo was waiting and they passed the time waiting for the inevitable traffic by cheering on Tony and Clint practicing their 'Back To the Future' quotes, until at last the crowds were thick enough to be interesting. The Avengers and company checked their phones and comms before piling out to blend in with the rest of the seething mass of humanity.

It was loud and crowded and chaotic and left the heroes completely anonymous; a rare freedom. Strangers took their pictures, bought them drinks and made passes at them simply because they all looked so good. The few that became inappropriate were dealt with accordingly, though they all agreed that Maria won on style points. The asshole she bashed over the head with her fake Captain America shield wasn't going to forget the lesson any time soon and would hopefully be more reluctant about getting grabby in the future.

With the ease of being unknowns in the throng, a steady supply of drink, food and walking, the couples naturally gravitated together. Even Sif allowed herself to be flattered by Clint and Maria heavily amused that she was left with a clingy Darcy, who remained good company throughout the whole thing. If there was more to it, no one else was going to ask.

Eventually, they began to tire, Jane cradled gently to Thor's chest, Tony draped over Steve's back, Darcy draped between Maria and Natasha. A yawning Pepper led them to a quieter, more dignified establishment where they could wind down. In a quiet alcove lined in leather seating and small tables, the group peeled away bits and pieces of their costumes, speaking quietly and with a warm intimacy brought on by time and the enjoyable outing. Even Sif, the biggest unknown of them, was relaxed and pleased with being included in the group. She'd lost the sunglasses somewhere, but bow and quiver were safe and sound.

The staff helpfully provided hot towels and makeup was scrubbed away, leaving the costumed heroes and their friends nearly themselves once more. If one ignored the odd collection of clothing anyway.

"I'm glad we did this," Pepper mused quietly and stroked Tony's head where it was laying in her lap. "Fun is such a rare and valuable thing."

There was a ripple of assent in the group where they draped all over each other in various combinations. Steve was enjoying Natasha curled up on him, her face completely bare of makeup, eyes bright with a good, heartwarming day. They did not come often enough, though she had grown far more adept at grabbing the opportunities when they arose. They both did. Neither minded in the slightest that a very sleepy Maria was slouched against Steve's shoulder, carrying on a half incoherent conversation with both of them and a very drunk Darcy. The attractive couple, too long kept apart, hardly had eyes for anyone else but each other and felt safe with their team and friends around them.

"Think we could head home soon?" Natasha teased softly as she rubbed her hand over the belt buckle that normally sat on her body and Steve chuckled, low and dirty.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But you'll probably have to walk, because I might end up having to carry both Captain America and Iron Woman here."

Luckily, the crowds had thinned in the darkest hours before dawn and the limo was able to get to them in decent time. It was a quiet ride back to the tower where they were happily reunited with a sleepy Bruce, friends and partners poured friends and partners into bed, couples retreated to privacy to reaffirm their bonds with sleep or more sensuous pursuits. Natasha got her wish to peel Steve from the clothes so reminiscent to her own identity, a strange thrill that held an edge of psychological discomfort she relished. A shared shower let them become just themselves once more, kisses and caresses heating bodies and hearts. The acts were echoed with the other couples, old and new and all was at peace in that moment, in the deep darkness of a dark, magical night.


End file.
